One for every time
by Morivanim
Summary: Harry's Kids find something of his...and he runs into an old love because of it
1. Default Chapter

A/N This was a spur of the moment thing and the grammer and spelling is really bad... so Sorry in advance I'll fix it later.  
"Hey Dad!!! What's this????" Lilly and Amy came running down the stairs that lead to the attic, where the two had just been rummaging through their parents old stuff.  
  
"What's what?" Asked the now 36 year old hero of the wizarding word, Harry Potter.  
  
"These" ... Amy handed her dad a stack of letters while Lilly gave him an old photo albumb with a Silver and Gold Ying Yang engraved on the front.  
  
"I don't believe it..... I thought I threw these out years ago"Harry started to mumble while his daughters looked at him as if he had just grown another head.  
  
"Uhh... Dad your kinda freaking us out" The eldest of the two girls, Lilly, said. This broke Harry out of his trance and brought his head out of the albumb he had been looking at.  
  
"Oh... sorry it's just I could have sworn I threw this albumb away and I could have sworn I burned these letters..."  
  
"Why would you have wanted to throw this away the guys in these pictures are really hott!?" aske Amy who had now gotten a hold of the albumb and was now looking throuh it statedin a matter-of-fact tone."They are ohh... let me see..." Both Lilly and Amy were looking at the moving pictures of two young boys one with silvery blonde hair, electric blue eyes and pale skin, the other with black almost blue hair , stunning jade eyes and a slight tanned complection.  
  
"Thanks but I don't think I look all too great in those pictures." At this the two teenaged girls heads popped up and both stared open mouthed at their father.  
  
"You mean that that's you in these pictures?????"  
  
"Wow Dad you used to be HOTT!!!"  
  
"But whose the other guy in the picture? You seem pretty happy with him... was he like your best friend or something?"  
  
"No you nittwitt Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were his best friends in school... and that is deffinetly not eaither of them"  
  
"Well if your so smart then you tell me who he is.." "Girls!!!!!!" both girls stopped bickering."The boy in that picture is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Draco Malfoy??? You've never mentioned him before."  
  
"Well thats because I wanted to forget him, I wanted to forget he ever existed that he...." here Harry Trailed off a far away look in his eyes."he made me fall in love with him" this part was said so lowly that know won caught it.  
  
"Why did you want to forget him?" an inquiring Amy puhed.  
  
"Because he made me make the biggest mistake of my life"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Harry rubbed the back of his neck in a thoughtfull manner. How was he supposed to tell his children that the boy in that pcture was the only person that he ever truly loved, and the same person he ever truly hatd. And the mistake it made him want to throw up just thinking about it. He couldn't just tell his children that the biggest mistake he ever made was walking away from love... 'Love....does that word have one real meaning?' Harry mused. Sure Harry love his children and he had loved their mother, but with them it was just a word or a strong feeling. With Draco it had been more then that... It had been a feeling so strong that words couldn't express it... It had taken over his entire beeing. Yes Harry Potter had once been in love with Draco Malfoy, and if truth be told,,, he still was.  
  
" It's complicated,,, listen girls I have to go to town to pick up a few things I'll see you in a bit." And with that said Harry got his coat and left the house subconciously taking one of the letters with him.  
  
Harry had been walking down the road towards a near hby pun when he realized he had taken a letter with him. He decided to read it just out of curiosity.  
  
' Dearest Lion,  
  
Hey! How are you? I saw you earlier talking with Weasley you looked sort of upset. What was wrong? If he did anything to you anything at all I'll mutilate the litte freak!!! But really I don't like it when your upset. You need to smile more. I like it when you smile. Did you know your eyes light up when you do? It's true. Okay I guess by now you must have noticed my rambling so you know something's up.. Well there's something I want to say but I don't know how, because well I've never said it before, I know it doesn't count for much when it's written but it's really hard for me to say in person. I'll be able to eventually but I'll never get the courage to so I'll say it here in this letter first. And I'm rambling again aren't I? Yeah well, okay here goes nothing... Harry I...I...I lo...I lov.......I LOVE YOU! Whew I said it. It's true Harry every word I do and always will.  
  
Forever Yours LOVE, Your Serpent'  
  
After reading the letter Harry remembered that night he recieved it almost as soon as he had finnished reading it Draco had come up to his window riding his broom holding out a rose to Harry. Harry looked at him quizically. "I thought it might be a bit easier if I wrote it down before I said it." Was what he had said right before Harry had kissed him. That was the night Harry and Draco had both lost their Virginity, Harry had been so lost in thought he had walked straight past the pub and walked into a part of the town he didn't know. Harry looked around shrugged and kept walking. He kept walking for a while losing himself in thought once again. This time he broke out of his trance only after hitting something hard and landing on his arse with a loud thud. The figure he ran into did the same.  
  
""Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Harry said brushing himself off and standing up. He lent down to help the stranger he bumped into up.  
  
"It wasn't entirely your fault I wasn't eaither."  
  
"Eaither way..."Harry stopped his sentence abruptly when he saw who it was that he had bumped into."Draco?"it came out as almost a whisper.  
  
"Harry?"  
*Bwahahahahahahaha.... evil cliff hangers shall rule the world,,,, or at least this fic. anyway R/R if u wanna* 


	2. flashback

Draco Malfoy had been having a horrible week and tonight was the last straw. His wife had left him, and left him with their daughter Jasmine and their son Damien with him. And he had just had a demotion at work and was just barley making enough to get by. His wife had taken everything he had had, and to top it all off today was the anniversary of the day his life and heart had been shattered at the same time 19 years ago. He remembered the day perfectly.  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco was examining the ring he had only recently bought. It was a simple platinum band with little emeralds and sapphires placed into it. It was perfect; it was unique and beautiful, just like the one who would soon be wearing it if all went right, just like his Harry. 'Speaking of Harry he should be here soon' thought Draco as he placed the ring back in its box and straightened his already immaculate robes.  
There was a knock on the door and Draco's heart started to race. Thinking that it was Harry, he rushed to the door and opened it very quickly, only to see that it was not his Harry but Cho Chang the girl who had hurt Harry two years ago and was still trying to get him back. 'Fat Chance' he thought viciously.  
  
"What do you want Chang?"He asked while looking over her shoulder for Harry.  
  
"Not too much Draco just came to see how you were." she leered.  
  
"Well I'm fine so you may go now." he said and attempted to slam the door in her face.  
  
"Oh Draco your wit astounds me," Cho replied obviously not getting the hint or choosing to ignore it, while entering Draco's Head Boy room.  
Draco rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him. He turned around determined to get Cho to leave before Harry got there, but when he saw her it was clear she was not planning on leaving any time soon, seeing as how she had taken off her shoes and cloak leaving her in a mini-skirt and tank top.  
"So Draco... I do hope I haven't caught you at a bad time it's just I had something to tell you and it just couldn't wait." Cho said closing the distance between herself and Draco.  
"Well I'm afraid you have caught me at a bad time so if you would kindly leave."  
"Oh don't worry it wont take long." with that Cho completely closed the distance between them and kissed Draco just as the door to Draco's room opened revealing a shocked Harry.  
Draco whom had his back turned towards the door didn't see Harry's jaw drop as he reached around to pull Cho off of him, making it look as though he was kissing Cho instead of trying to get her off. Cho suddenly broke away and started wiping her mouth.  
"Draco how could you?! I thought you loved Harry." With that Cho started to gather her stuff and leave.  
"What the hell are you on about Chang?" Draco asked, but when he turned around he knew the answer. There was Harry with tears in his eyes. CHo had set him up. He knew it and he had to explain.  
"Harry this isn't what it seems."  
"So you weren't kissing Cho?"  
"No Harry I wasn't"  
"Yeah and I'm Lord Voldermort." with that Harry left, Draco chasing after him.  
"Harry wait! I can explain..!"  
"I don't wanna here it Draco I knew it was too good to be true. I hate you. And I never want to see you again." Harry broke off into a run. Leaving Draco sobbing down on his knees knowing Cho had won. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cho had eventually gotten Harry back and they had married. Cho had invited Draco out of spite, but he didn't attend the wedding. He couldn't bear to see his Harry with anyone else. That was the last he had heard of either the boy wonder or his wife. But Draco had still kept the ring he meant to give Harry that night. He kept it with him at all times. He had even bought a different ring to give to his now ex wife, Padma Patil.  
  
Draco had been so lost in thought he didn't notice the tall stranger also lost in thought headed his way, until they were both flat on their arses.  
"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Said the stranger as he brushed himself off and held out a hand to help him up.  
"It wasn't entirely your fault I wasn't either." Draco straightened his robes as best he could while still sitting, and then took the strangers hand finally looking up at the stranger who had eerily familiar untamable black hair, and bright green eyes.  
"Either way .Draco?" the no longer stranger whispered.  
"Harry?" Draco said just as quietly. 


	3. drinks and kids

"speaking" 'thoughts'

Harry POV

"Draco?"It came out as a whisper. 'Oh my god what is he doing here! This can not be happening! Wow he still looks good after 19 years' I thought after realizing the person whom I was now helping off of the ground was the one he just happened to be thinking about.

"Harry?"

"What are you doing here? I mean... uhh... do you live around here?

"Yeah. I do. What about you?"

"Well not really I live in Sarcharish Valley."

"What are you doing down here in the slums then?"

"I was just on my way to O'Leary's Pub. I guess I must have passed it."

"Yeah you did it's about 4 blocks that way. I'm on my way there myself."

"Oh uhh... thanks. So why are you out here in "the slums" as you put it?"

"I live 2 streets down from here."

"Really I would have thought you would be living it up in your mansion, with Padma." I said bitterly

"Well it'd be a bit hard to live with Padma who walked out on me in a mansion belonging to a family that disowned me."

"Oh god I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"That's alright you couldn't have known."

We collapsed into a silence it wasn't uncomfortable more of a reflecting silence. 'I can't believe Padma walked out on him. I wonder when it happened. Wait a minuet what did he mean "a family that disowned me"?' Just as I was about to ask Draco decided to as one of his own.

"So how's Cho?" It was a fair question and one I should have expected. "She died 6 years ago"

'Wow this is one depressing conversation'

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I wasn't and I'm still not."

"What? Why not?"

"She got herself killed. She had been cheating on me with Blaise Zambini for most of married life. I was oblivious to it until Amy was born."

"Amy?" Draco asked as he opened the door to the pub. "My youngest daughter. Well I guess she really isn't mine. She's 12 now. Looks just like Cho but with blonde hair like Zambini's."

"Oh. You said she was your youngest. How many children do you have?"

"Two daughters. Lilly and Amy. Lilly's 14. Most people say she looks just like me. I have to say her hair is just as untamable." I said with a small chuckle. "They sound like beautiful kids." "They are." I said wistfully, thinking of my two beautiful daughters back home.

"Do you have any children?" I ask curiously. "Yeah actually I do. A daughter, Jasmine, she's 10 and a son, Damien he's 13." We lapse into a silence while sipping at our recently acquired drinks.

"So... does Damien go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes he does what about Lilly and Amy? Do they?"

"Yes they do. You know it's funny. I've never heard about any Malfoys there."

"You wouldn't have."

"Why not?"

"I changed my last name to my mother's maiden name shortly after being disowned."

"Wait you mean you're son is Damien Black?"

"Yeah... Wait how did you know my mother's maiden name was Black?"

"Long story short, Sirius, my godfather,told me she was his cousin."

"Oh...well in that case how have you heard of my son?"

"Haha...My daughter Amy says 'he is the biggest hottie in all of Hogwarts' " I laugh." She and Lilly had a huge fight about weather it was him or Michael Thomas." We both laughed at that.

We spent the next few hours drinking and talking about our kids and lives as they were now. "Oh god looks at the time. I have to get home." Draco said after a few hours and drinks.

I looked down at my watch and realized that I too had get home "Me too. You know we should..."

"Do this again sometime" Draco finished my sentence just like he used to. Like he used to... I forgot why I went for a walk in the first place, to forget him again. You know we had not talked about our past once.

"Well yeah, I mean talk again... Why don't you come over for dinner Wednesday?"

"I'd love to but I have the kids to look after."

"Why don't you bring them...? I know Amy would love it" we both laughed.

"Well then sure... Why not? SO Wednesday. Wait what's your address?"

"It's 65 Mazamie Dr. Come around 5:30... if that's okay."

"Yeah that'll be great."

"All right see you then."


	4. dinner proclomations

Harry walked back to his home with a smile on his face after setting the time and day that Draco and his kids would come over for dinner. The smile was still on his face when he entered the living room to find his young daughters reading the letters he had at one point in his life wanted to burn.

"Listen to this one, 'My dearest Lion, I can't wait to see you tonight, so I can make up for those things I said in the hallway. I didn't mean them. God did you know that when you're angry...'"

"Your eyes get a clouding cover to them that makes it look like a forest in a storm", Harry finished for Lilly

"You still remember that?" Amy said shocked.

"Every word. Scary isn't it." Harry sat down in between his two girls on the couch." But I guess you get a kind of memory jog when you run into people.

"Run into people?" Lilly and Amy ask at the same time.

"Yes. I ran into Draco on the street" 'Literally' Harry added mentally

"Whoa talk about awkward."

"Not really, surprisingly enough. In fact Draco is coming over on Wednesday for dinner."

"Really?"

"Whoa how cool is this we get to meet the Draco Malfoy" Lilly said looking as if she was meeting Queen Elizabeth herself.

"What do you mean the Draco Malfoy? You didn't even know he existed until today" Amy said looking confused

"So? He was an important part of dad's life and that gives him the title of THE."

"It does not"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too..."?

"GIRLS! Calm down. I doesn't matter if he's a THE or not. But yes you will be meeting him as well as his daughter Jasmine and his son Damien and just so you know he changed his last name, so you will not be calling him Mr. Malfoy, instead you will call him Mr. Black."

"Wait so his name is Draco Black."

"And his son's name is Damien."

"That means..."Amy began

"DAMIEN BLACK IS COMING TO OUR HOUSE FOR DINNER?!" Lilly finished. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh..."

Harry covered his ears while his two little girls bounced up and down screaming at the top of their lungs. Harry had never been happier to see his two daughters go crazy over what they were going to wear. Laughing at his two angles Harry started to gather up the old letters and photos. After a night of remembering Harry couldn't help but want to look at the photos. He was about to open up to the first page when his clock struck 11 telling him his daughters should have been in bed a half hour ago at least. So putting the book and letters on a desk on the side of the room Harry went to go tear his girls from their closets and out them to bed.


	5. Preperations

The days between Draco's and mine meeting at the bar and the day that Draco was to come for dinner flew by way too fast for me which explained why I was now in a state of panic looking for my watch while my two daughters were on the couch laughing as hard as they could. I had finally had enough of my daughters laughing and being in the panicked state I was it was not helping.  
"What exactly is god damned funny!" I shouted turning around quickly.  
Somewhat able to catch her breath Lilly managed to spit out the fact that my watch was in the key bowl where I always put it. I had no idea why this was so funny until I realized it was the one place I hadn't looked and the one place I should have. Feeling incredibly stupid I got my watch and went over to my daughters. Smirking at my daughters I quickly ruffled their hair which had them screaming and rushing upstairs to fix the 'damage'. Feeling a bit more relaxed now that I had found my watch I went back to cooking dinner.

When Lilly and Amy came back down they glared at me and went back to sitting on the couch and talking about what this Draco Malfoy sorry Draco Black could be like. They didn't have to wait too much longer, a few moments later the door bell rang.

I was running around trying to find something to wear. Putting on the 19th outfit that hour and once again deeming it unfitting I sat down on his bed with his head in his hands and groaned.

"Dad?" Damien came into my room to see if I was ready yet. I guess he could tell that I wasn't, seeing as I was sitting on my bed in nothing but my boxers. "Holly crap what happened to your room?"

"I couldn't find anything too wear. Tell your sister we're not going " I said getting up to clean up the mess I had made.

"Oh hell no dad!"

"Watch your language Damien."I said placing a blue shirt back into a drawer.

"Sorry. But come on dad you can't be serious. You've been talking about going all week it's been all you've talked about. SO there is no way we're not going." Damien walked to my closet pulled out a pair of pants and then got the blue shirt I had just put away and thrust them into my hands. "Here. Now you have something to wear." With that he walked out of my room to let me dress in private. It shocked me sometimes how grown up Damien was, it seemed like only yesterday I was changing his diapers.

Finishing my musings I put on my clothes and did my hair, and went out into the living room in my small rancher style home. I looked around the room and found only Damien out there. "Dame? Where's Jazz?" I asked.

"She's in her room looking for her hair clip."he says changing the channel on the television.

"Well help her find it." I tell him as I sneek up on him and smack him upsdide the head with a pillow.

"Ouch! Gah, fine don't throw a hissy fit about it. I smirk at him as he walks into his sisters room rubbing the side of his head. "You know that could be considered child abuse!" he yells at me from inside the room.

I chuckle and sit down in the spot my son has just occupied. I flip to a random channel and being to figit on the couch. I haven't been this nervous in a long time. I wonder if he's as nervous as I am. I have to admit it was strange that I have lived here for so long and only ran into Harry just last night. It is also strange how Harry and I had such a civil conversation last night, especially after the way things were left between us all those years ago, though I supposed it has something to do with growing up, at least on Harry's part. If I'm honest with myself he could have stabbed me and with my last breath I would have apologized for bleeding on his shoes(1).It's been nineteen years and I'm still in love with him.

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear yelling coming from my little girl's room. I stand up to go stop the fighting so that we can leave, any more stalling and we would be late.


	6. Welcome to my home

A/N: Okay, Okay I know I'm a horrible person for not writing for so damn long. I'm trying to get better but I just suck at life. I also realized that I forgot to put a footnote in the last chapter, so just so you know that line about bleeding on the shoes I found some where online and thought it would be fun to use. Okay well I will be looking over this story hopefully fixing the typos and formatting as well as hopefully adding a few more chapters, I know you are all dying to find out what happens at the dinner so without further ado…. The next chapter

The sound of the door bell reverberated through out the house causing us to stop and turn abruptly to the door. Amy and Lilly quickly shot up to answer the door at the same time. I heard them greet him but I was still unprepared for my heart to leap into my throat at hearing Draco voice a greeting to my daughters. Swallowing harshly I placed the wooden spoon I had been using on the counter, and wiped my hands on a near by towel. I felt exactly as I had the night we had our first date, what a disaster that had been, I could only hope this dinner went smoother than that had. Wiping imaginary dust off of my shirt I made my way out into the living room, where Amy was giggling and blushing as, who I assume was Damien, was commenting on how lovely our home was. Damien had the same eyes and hair and Draco, but looked more like Padma. Next to him was Jasmine, she had darker hair, but still looked like a female clone of Draco. I raised my head to look at Draco and found him already staring at me. Swallowing once again I smiled and managed to speak, "Hello Draco".

"Hello Harry," he said smiling back. I walked up behind my daughters and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, "I assume Lilly and Amy here have introduced themselves?" I stated.

"Yes they have. I must say Harry they are quite charming." I smiled little brighter at the comment, I was very proud of my daughters.

"Thank you Draco." Dropping my hands from Lilly and Amy's shoulders I then directed my attention to the other two Blacks. "And you must be Damien and Jasmine, I've heard so much about you."

"Likewise Mr. Potter." Said Damien as he stepped forward and put his hand out to shake my own. I shook his hand a bit surprised that the boy was so enigmatic. He was much more like his mother, though he had all of Draco's charm, and then some. As Damien stepped back Jasmine took a tiny step forward, she seemed to be a very shy little girl, "It's pleasure to meet you." She said looking up at me through light brown eyelashes, and giving a slight curtsy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." I said, giving her a slight bow. Standing back up straight I turned to Amy and Lilly, "Lil, Aim, why don't you take Mr. Black and his kids on a tour of the house while I finish up making dinner okay?" I noted the look of displeasure gracing Amy's face at my use of nick names in front of such an important guest, as Damien Black, and smirked.

"Sure Dad. Right this way please." Lilly said, immediately taking charge. I quickly walked back into the kitchen and went back to stirring chopping and preparing dinner, butterflies dancing in my stomach the entire time.

* * *

After finally getting everyone in the car, I nervously drove my beaten up Chevrolet into the nicer part of town. Driving through the streets lined with beautiful two and three floored homes, I wondered how I had gone from having everything to having almost nothing, and why I didn't care as much as I should. Glancing up into my rearview mirror I caught a glimpse of my two beautiful children fighting in the back seat in smiled, 'That's why', I thought turning onto Mazamie Drive. Harry's house was the fourth house down, so parking the car on the side of the street I turned around telling my kids to be on their best behavior one more time, before making the nerve wracking trip up the concrete steps to the beautiful white and blue two story house in front of me.

Standing at the door I was a nervous wreck though I tried not to show it, Damien the smart little bugger that he is knew it though. "It'll be fine Dad. It's just dinner." Smaking him lightly on the head I rang the door bell, as he made a small squeak of annoyance. Chuckling at my outgoing son's outrage I almost didn't notice the door quickly being opened by two young girls, until one, I knew to be Amy, from he blonde hair spoke. "Hello won't you come in?" Seeing Damien greet them informally and enter, I nudged Jasmine and followed inside after my children. Damien, I knew, knew each of the girls and greeted them as such, then introduced Jasmine and me. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Black" The two spoke in unison. They reminded me of the Weasley twins, only they looked nothing alike. Harry had been right about Amy she looked just like Chang only with Zambini's hair, and possibly his nose, it was hard not to tell she wasn't biologically his. Lilly looked just as he had described, a mini female Harry Potter, only with brown eyes instead of vibrant green.

I looked over as I heard footsteps approaching, and saw Harry looking more beautiful than I remember him ever looking, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was wearing an Olive green, tailored dress shirt, un-tucked, and a pair of fitted brown pants. I nearly jumped when he spoke a quiet hello, replying in the same. He walked over to his daughters and made sure they had introduced themselves before introducing himself to my children. I could tell he was impressed with how formal they greeted him, but what could I say They were Malfoy in blood if not in name, it seemed anyone from that line truly was born with class. I wasn't able to concentrate very well with him standing there looking so beautiful and nearly missed the invitation to tour his home, only just brought out of my staring by Lilly asking us to follow her. Reluctant to leave the beautiful god like creature that was my host I followed the charming young lady and her sister, curious to see how Harry lived. Just as I was about to ascend the stairs I looked over my shoulder catching a sight of Harry as he went back into the kitchen.

A/N: I know I know still no dinner, but at least they're in the same house. I promise next time you will have your dinner and as always read and review just to tell me you love and hate me


	7. Heaven's Garden

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have no excuse, but I hope you guys like this little snippit!

While Harry's house had looked big from the outside the inside seemed oddly quaint. The first floor had consisted of a large living room that you entered as soon as you entered the house, a kitchen, where Harry had disappeared into, a bathroom off to the side and another room that I assumed to be the dining room. The second floor was mainly for the bed rooms. The girls took their time showing each room to their guests. Amy and Lilly had separate rooms that were connected by a bathroom. Amy's walls were mint green with dark green Celtic designs bordering them; the rest of her room was done in a dark brown wood with green bedding and curtains. Lilly's room had white walls with yellow flowers painted on them to look as if they were climbing. The rest of her room was done in white woods and yellow bedding and curtains. Their conjoining bathroom was purple with white accents. It was obvious to me that Harry had made his girls clean up before they came.

I was still admiring the bathroom while Amy and Lilly had lead his children into Lilly's room. He was looking at a beautifully painted picture of a Parisian street corner when he heard his son complement something on Lilly's dresser, and the young girl's giggle that followed. Harry wasn't kidding; Amy truly was smitten with Damien. He smiled and shook his head before joining the children in the green room. Lilly quickly finished the tour of her room then the tour continued into the two guest room that were done up in shades of blue and purple. After exiting that room we went down the hallway towards Harry's room.

"That's Dad's study, but we're not allowed in there." Lilly said as the passed a large door on the left. I looked at the door curiously as they passed.

The girls opened the door to Harry's room and my breath was taken away. Whatever I had expected to see it wasn't what was before my eyes. The walls of the room were painted white, except for one which had a beautiful seascape that seemed to move. One of the girls, Amy, walked over to the painting and pushed on it. The painted wall opened to reveal that it was not in fact a wall but a pair of French doors that had been painted, and when opened, opened up to a beautiful balcony that looked over the back yard, which was landscaped beautifully. I stepped out onto the balcony, not noticing the large four poster bed, couch, desk, or anything else in the room. I felt like I was looking out into heaven. I walked up to the railing and gazed around. There were trees and flowers and bushes everywhere, there was a stone path leading from the back of the house that branched off in two directions; to the left it went to a swing set and to the left it went to a small gazebo. My eyes followed the rose bushes and ended up looking into a garden, where he saw his host bending down and plucking some green plants. I stared at Harry, unable to take his eyes off of him. After plucking the green plant, Harry stood and looked around him; he eventually looked up and caught my eye. I started at being caught staring but, regaining his composure, smiled and waved down at his host. Harry waved and smiled back.

I could have stood there watching Harry smile, for the rest of his life, however Amy came and tapped my arm pulling me back into reality and back into the house to finish the tour.

* * *

I watched Draco's retreating form, a smile on my face. I had come out to pick some herbs I had needed to finish the dinner and had seen Draco leaning on the railing of his balcony. For a moment I felt as though I were in Romeo and Juliet and should have been spouting sappy poetry about the sun, the moon and a glove. I instead settled for smiling and waving back at Draco. When Lilly had come out to bring Draco back inside I watched him leave before going back inside to finish the dinner.

* * *

When the tour had ended the girls lead us back down stairs just in time to see Harry leaving the kitchen with a dish in his hands. He saw them coming down the stairs and smiled at them all. 

"Ahhh… perfect timing, dinner is served." With that Harry made his way into the dining room, the others following him. Harry set the dish of Lasagna he had been holding on the center of the table as the other five took their seats. I sat at one end of the table. Lilly and Amy sat together on one side and Damien and Jasmine on the other. Harry took the remaining seat at the head of the table. "Well, let's eat." With that food was swiftly served.

There was little talking at the beginning of the meal, until the silence was broken by Jasmine. "This is delicious Mr. Potter" she said politely before taking a sip of water.

"Why thank you Jasmine." Harry said.

"I must agree Mr. Potter. Father's Lasagna tastes nothing like this." Damien said.

"Hey!" I said sounding offended.

"Yours is good too, it's just different." He saved.

Harry covered his mouth to stifle his laugh, before responding. "This is actually Vegetarian Lasagna Damien. That's probably why it tastes different." He said.

"I didn't know you were a vegetarian, Harry." I said genuinely surprised.

"I'm not." Harry responded.

"I am" Lilly said slightly fearful, probably of what Damien would think. "I find the mindless killing of animals for food to be obsolete. What with all of the new options available to society for protein, such as soy and tofu it's just…"

"Lilly!" Harry said stopping his daughter's rant. "This is not the time or place." He said.

Lilly blushed before bowing her head.

"You know, she makes a lot of sense." I said. Lilly's head popped up and she smiled at me.

"Thank you Mr. Black." She said shyly, still blushing. I smiled at the young girl, and then back up at Harry.

The rest of dinner was spent in pleasant conversation. Amy and Jasmine seemed to be getting along very well and Lilly was still blushing and giggling as Damien told jokes. When dinner was done, Harry cleared the table refusing help from anyone other than his daughters. The moment Harry, Amy and Lilly had left Damien rounded on me.

"I told you everything would be fine." He said with a smug smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said rolling my eyes. Since I had the opportunity I couldn't resist asking Damien about Amy. "So, Damien… you and Lilly, hmm? " I asked "What's going on there?"

He blushed scarlet and stuttered a broken response. "Lil...me… no…it's….there's…you think….No…I" I couldn't help it and I started cracking up, Jasmine laughing right along with me. Damien immediately shut up and glared at me, just before balling up a napkin and throwing it at my head.

His blush had for the most part gone away, though I was still chuckling, when Harry and his daughters came back in.

"Did we miss something?" he asked seeing me laughing.

"Nothing!" Dame, Jazz and I said at the same time.

"Okayyy..." Amy said sitting back in her seat.

Harry served us all homemade cheese cake for dessert and afterwards the kids went upstairs to hang out for a while, on Damien's request, leaving Harry and I alone.

"Did you enjoy the view from the balcony?" Harry asked as he poured a cup of coffee, and handed it to me.

"It was beautiful." I told him truthfully. "Who did it?" I asked, taking a sip.

"I did." He said proudly.

"All of it?" I asked, shocked.

"Well I did have to conjure up the swing set and gazebo but the rest of it was done by hand over the years." He replied.

"Wow. I'm guessing you painted all bedrooms too." I said.

He smiled. "Yes actually I did."

"They were beautiful. Are you an interior decorator or something?" I asked, realizing I didn't know what he did for a living.

"Or something…" he said cryptically.

I waited a moment for him to tell me what the or something was. When he didn't answer I pushed. "Well? What is it that you do?" I asked bluntly.

He chuckled. "I'm a painter. Both house painter, and regular artist."

"Wow. I never would have guessed" I said.

"Most people don't. So what do you do?" he asked me.

"I work for an ad agency down town." I said.

"Wow sounds like fun." He said.

"It's not that great. I'm not exactly high up on the ladder so it's pretty much a 'yes sir' job at the moment." I said.

"Nothing wrong with that." He said. Looking at him you could tell me meant it.

"So besides the rooms, do you have any more of your work lying around the house?" I asked.

"Yes, I do, outside in the garden; I have one of my works in progress if you'd like to see it." I nodded and we put our cups down and I followed him into the kitchen and then out the door into the garden. If it had been beautiful from the balcony it was pure bliss to be in. We stopped about halfway into the garden. "There it is." He said pointing back at the house. I turned to look at the wall. It wasn't finished, but it was beautiful none the less. There were paintings of bushes and trees so that it looked as though the garden went all the way around the backyard. The part that was unfinished was sketched onto the side; it looked like three figures, most likely Harry, Amy and Lilly, sitting on a porch type swing.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Thanks." He said distractedly, obviously critiquing his work.

I watched him as he stared at the work, finding ways to fix it and make it even better. The look of concentration on his face was amazing, the way his brow wrinkled so slightly. I could have jumped him, but I knew that I shouldn't, couldn't. I may have still been in love with him, but I had no idea of what he felt for me now. So instead I broke the calm silence between us. "It's getting late." I said. "We should probably be getting home."

Harry started, and then nodded. "We better get the kids." We walked back inside and went upstairs. All four kids were in Harry's room; Jazz and Amy were on the bed chatting and playing cards, while Dame and Lilly were playing a video game on Harry's game system. It was amazing how well they all got along. I almost hated to break it up, thankfully I didn't have to. "Alright kids, it's unfortunately time for Damien and Jasmine to go home."

There was a round of awe's and oh man's, before the kids said good bye and Harry and his kids walked us to my car. Dame and Jazz said their thank you's and good byes before getting in, and Amy and Lilly walked back into the house, leaving Harry and I to say good bye.

"Thank you again Harry. Dinner was lovely." I said.

"It was my pleasure. I had fun tonight." He replied.

"I did too, and I'm sure the kids did too." We stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"I was..." "Would you..?" We spoke at the same time. Chuckling awkwardly, Harry motioned for me to speak first.

"I was wondering if, maybe you would want to do this again. Maybe without the kids?" I asked resisting the urge to look down at my feet.

Harry seemed to be ready to say no, as he stood there for a while his mouth slightly open. Ready to apologize and get in the car and drive off, I was shocked to hear him speak. "Sure… I'd like that."

I left Harry's house with a smile that stayed on my faced as I got home, said good night to my children, and went to sleep, dreaming of a beautiful rose filled garden.


	8. Back to Work

A/N: okay just to clear up something i may have confused you with in my last chapter... Lily is the one that has a crush on Damien, Amy does not. Any questions about anything...review and I'll try to answer all questions. Here you go the next chapter.

* * *

I walked back into my house when Draco left, with a smile on my face. When I opened the door, I saw Amy and Lilly laughing and talking excitedly to one another on the couch.

"Alright girls, it's time for bed." I said, earning myself a round of groans and 'but dads'.

Once the girls were safely tucked away in bed I went downstairs to finish cleaning up. I went into the living room and placed the cups Draco and I had been using onto the coffee tray and brought it into the kitchen. I cleaned out the coffee pot before putting it back in its rightful spot before rolling up my sleeves and diving into the pile of dishes before me. I hummed as I washed the dishes, letting my mind wander. As I picked up the cup Draco had used my mind wandered back to watching him on the balcony. He had looked like a true angel standing there smiling, his white blonde hair had just barely moved in the breeze. And when Amy had held Draco's hand and walked back inside it looked as though Draco could very well have been Amy's father.

Pulling his pruned hands out of the soapy water, Harry dried them on a towel and left the kitchen. Flopping down onto the love seat in the living room he flipped on the television and searched for something to watch. Settling on a CSI rerun Harry leaned back in his chair to find out how someone had managed to get stuck inside a dryer.

The next morning Harry woke to the annoyingly loud beeping of his alarm clock. Slamming his hand on the off button he rolled over onto his back and stretched feeling his bones crack and pop. Sitting on the edge of his bed Harry rubbed at his face before placing his feet on the plush cream carpet and making his way to the bathroom to start his day.

After showering brushing his teeth and shaving he went to his closet and pulled on an old worn-out white t-shirt a pair of jeans some socks and shoes before making his way downstairs for breakfast. On his way down he checked in on the girls and sure enough found them sleeping peacefully. Filling a cup with coffee and conjuring up a simple breakfast Harry sat down at the small table in the kitchen and waited for the post. Soon enough a small brown owl was knocking at the window. Harry got up to let the owl in. Taking the mail from it's beak he sat back down and began to sort through it all as the owl that had brought it picked at the remains of his breakfast before flying up to Lilly's room. Finding nothing that needed his immediate attention he put the mail down and looked at the time. Seeing that it was time to go Harry quickly jotted a note to his kids, they may not have school but unfortunately Harry still had to work, and made his way out to his car.

Harry drove up to a small white building with the words "Potter's Painters" in big blue letters on the front; it had the blinds drawn and a closed sign on the door, and parked. Getting out of his car and walking up to the building he pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the front door. Walking in, he went straight to a room in the back of the building and unlocked the door. Inside of the room it was much bigger than it looked from the outside were cans upon cans of paint as well as some serious looking equipment. After doing a quick once over of the inventory Harry walked back out and closed the door behind him. Hearing a bell chime from the front of the building he walked over to meet his employee.

Seeing a young man of about 21 with dark brown hair lifting the blinds Harry smiled. "Morning Mike." He said to the young man.

The man, Mike, turned his head and smiled back at Harry. "Morning Harry." He said chipperly, "So what do we have to do today?"

"Dunno, let's check." Harry said walking over to the small desk that sat in the lobby, and sat in the chair and turned on the computer. While they waited for it to turn on Mike walked over to join Harry. Finally the computer booted up and Harry brought up the day's calendar. "Seems like an easy day, only the Johnson's and the Mesley's places."

"Cool." Mike said. "Want some coffee?" Mike asked as he walked to what must have been a type of employee lounge.

"No thanks already had mine at home." Harry said getting out of the chair and heading out the back door. Behind the building was an army of white painter's trucks bearing the name Potter's Painters. Going to his left Harry lifted the garage like metal flap that opened to the same painting supplies he had check on only a few minutes ago. Harry then went over to the closest truck and pulled out a set of keys unlocking the back end of the truck. He then began to lug some of the lighter supplies to the tuck sticking each can of paint , each sprayer, each brush in its right place.

Mike soon joined him outside coffee cup in hand. Placing his cup on the ground Mike helped Harry finish loading the truck. While the two of them were outside three more people were entering the front of the building and heading for the fresh pot of coffee in the lounge.

"Okay who touched my computer?" A Young brunette girl asked from her seat at the front desk. She was answered by a round of 'not-me's. Sighing she began typing away on her keyboard.

Mike and Harry came back inside laughing at some joke Mike had just told. "Hey everyone." Harry and Mike greeted the others getting half awake greetings in return. Mike went into the lounge to put his now empty mug away while Harry went out into the front lobby.

"Hey Harry, did you touch my computer?" The young girl asked.

"Yeah, sorry about Jenny that needed to know what we were doing today." He apologized giving her an award winning smile.

"You're lucky you could fire me, other wise I would so be kicking your ass right now." Jenny said still typing away.

"Lucky me." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, you guys should probably get going if you're going to make I to the Johnson's on time. You probably only need three of you for that house." Jenny said taking a break from typing and turning to look at the four guys that were now all back in the library.

"Great I'll stay!" A young man with brown hair said before plopping himself down on the small couch in the corner, and flinging an arm over his eyes.

"Okay…" Harry laughed, "Mike, Pete, guess it's just us. We've already got the truck loaded so we better get going.." Harry waved at Jenny and the brown haired man, before making his way out to the back. Mike and Pete following behind him, Pete muttering about how unfair it was that Greg, the brown haired man, got to stay behind and get more sleep.

The three of them piled into the truck and started on their way to The Johnson's home. On the way there the ever chipper Mike began making small talk. "So Harry did you catch the new episode of Lost last night?" Mike asked having given up on getting the sleep deprived Pete to enter a conversation for long.

"No, I didn't" Harry said. Truth be told he had forgotten the show had even been on, he was far to excited about Draco having been there.

"How could you have missed it? You'd been raving about it for days." Pete said, sound the most awake he had all morning.

"I know, I know, but I had company over last night and they didn't leave until late." Harry said.

"Company, what type of company hmmm…? Was it the special kind of company?" Mike asked. Harry and Mike were good friends. They had met at a bar years ago and had had a brief awkward affair that ended in deep friendship.

Harry laughed, "It was an old friend from school."

"Friend?" Mike asked.

"Okay, okay an old boyfriend." Harry told him turning a corner.

"I knew it. Rekindling an old flame." Mike crowed.

"An old boyfriend and his kids."

"Oh" Mike said pouting. I was hoping for something juicier." Mike said.

The van soon stopped in a nice suburban neighborhood and Harry, Mike and Pete hopped out and walked up to a big white house ready to meet the owners and get started on their work.


	9. Another Day At The Office

I sat at my desk behind a pile of papers and files. I've been working since 6:30 in the morning, it's now 11 and I am more than ready for my lunch break. It's not that I don't like my job, I just wish there was a faster way to get ahead. Right now all I do is take the files of clients and what the company did for them, enter them into a computer system, use the system to create a compact print out which I then put into the file which is then sent to another paper jockey who files the files away. I'm dying to get out in the field, to talk with the clients and pitch my ideas, hell I'd settle for working in the art department drawing up other people's ideas.

I put another folder in the out box and lean back in my chair. Only a half hour more. I have three folders left, but I know when I get back from lunch there will be a whole new pile. "Please don't let the pile be huge." Draco muttered to himself."

"Sorry Malfoy, but it's a big one." A blonde woman a few years older than Draco said before placing an enormous stack of files on Draco's desk.

Draco looked at the enormous stack and stood up his mouth open in shock. "He expects me to have all this done by lunch?" he said, scandalized.

"Luckily, no. Mesley has to go for the rest of the day, so he wanted to make sure you got all your work. You have the rest of the day to get through these." The woman said planting herself delicately on an empty space of Draco's desk.

Draco sighed with relief and sat down. "So why is Mesley leaving?" Draco asked, all paper work temporarily forgotten.

"He's getting his house painted and doesn't trust his wife alone with the painters, apparently the guy he hired is quiet a looker."

"Hmmm…. A hot painter, sounds like someone I know," Draco said smiling at the memory of last night with Harry in his garden.

"Doubt it." the girl said.

"Lori, what do you know?" Draco asked.

"I know that Mesley has another reason for hiring this guy." Lori said.

"Let me guess, Mesley is secretly gay and I can sleep with him to get my dream job?" Draco asked jokingly.

"Close but no, word is he's gonna fire Ben, he's looking for his replacement, so he hired this guy to paint his house, and a mural. If he's any good he's gonna offer him the job." Lori was always good for office gossip.

"Wow, well since we now have something to celebrate want to get a bite at Huston's?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Lori said getting up off of Draco's desk. "Just let me get my purse."

"Okay I've gotta call Dame and tell him I'm not gonna be home for lunch."

"Kay, meet you in the lobby in 20?"

"Sounds good." With that Lori left to get her stuff and Draco picked up the phone to call home.

While Draco and Lori went out to lunch Mr. Erik Mesley had gone home to meet the painters and possibly his new head of the art department. He had been referred to Potter's Painters by a friend whose daughter had wanted a mural painted on her wall. Mesley had seen the mural, it was magical. The man who had painted it was wasting his talent on painting houses, so in order to meet the man face to face Erik had convinced his wife that the house needed painting, it hadn't taken much for her to agree.

Mr. Mesley had gotten home 20 minuets before the painters were supposed to show up, and exactly 20 minuets later they showed up. Mr. Mesley met the man behind the work and immediately took a liking to him. He was young, full of talent and a handsome man, which would go over very well with the younger clients. When the work was done a few hours later Mr. Mesley approached the head painter and owner of Potter's Painters, Mr. Harry Potter himself.

"Mr. Potter, your work is amazing." He said.

"Thank you sir. I try." Harry said.

"You must do some art on the side too right?" Mr. Mesley said.

"Yes, I do. It's mostly for fun though; this is the job that pays the bills." Harry said wondering what the man before him was getting at. Harry was a little wary of this family, after having had the man's wife hit on him a number of times in front of her husband.

"Well what if I told you I had a job where you could both pay the bills and have fun with your art." Mr. Mesley said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Harry, may I call you Harry?" he received a nod, "I work for an ad agency down town and I would love for you to come work for me as the head of my art department."

Harry was shocked that was a high paying job he knew, and he certainly hadn't expected to be offered a job. The man must have been kidding surely he knew that Harry owned the company; there was no way he was going to leave it. "I'm sorry sir but I can't do that. This is my company," Harry said gesturing toward the truck where the rest of his employees were waiting for him. "I love my job and I'm not going to be quitting anytime soon. Thank you for the offer but I'm going to have to stay where I am." Harry finished and walked to his van and left.

Mr. Mesley glared at the truck as it left, no one said no, to him. That was the first lesson all his employees learned and it was time Harry would too. The wheels in Erik Mesley's head started to turn and he began plotting. He went inside and sat down; he was watching his wife in the kitchen when suddenly it came to him. Saying good bye to his wife Mr. Mesley grabbed his coat and left for work.

I was almost finished with the stack of work I had been given for the day and was planning on skiving off early when I saw the doors of the elevator open and my boss who was supposed to be home with his wife and some painters come bursting through making a bee-line for his office. On his way he stopped at my desk. "Malfoy, my office now!" with that he began his trek again. I quickly followed after him, the first thing yo9u learned in this office was you don't say no to Mr. Mesley, the last man who did that was now working at a 7/11 somewhere. As I passed by Lori she mouthed to me "What did you do?" I shrugged and made my way into Mr. Mesley's office.

"Mr. Mesley, sir?" I asked nervously.

"Shut the door." He said. I hurriedly shut it. "Mr. Malfoy. You're gay aren't you?" he asked bluntly.

My mouth went dry. Sure it wasn't hard to figure out that I was but I didn't think he knew or cared, it seemed that I was wrong. "Well, sir … I…ummm… I..."

"Come now man! Spit it out, are you or aren't you?" I took a deep breath and answered.

"Yes, sir, I am." I said bracing myself for being fired.

I was knocked off my feet when the reply that came was a muttered, "Good." My eyes widened. "And you are not seeing anyone are you?" he asked.

My eyes widened even more, 'Oh my God I was just joking about him being gay, I can't believe he really is' I thought while answering with a cautious, "No sir I'm not."

"Good" he said again. "Now that that's settled I have a job for you." At that I don't think my eyes could have gotten any larger. "As Lori has no doubt told everyone, Ben Ferns is no longer a part of our establishment. Now I have my eye on someone for the job and I'll be damned if they don't take it." He said pausing.

"Sir I don't see what this has to do with me." I said.

"I'm getting to that. I offered the man the job and he turned it down." He gave me a look that told me just how angry about that he was. "Now I refuse to hire anyone but this man. However he is adamant about not taking it, this is where you come in, as we all know the most powerful weapon in persuasion is a woman, unfortunately this man is not interested in women, and there fore you will have to do. What I want you to do is seduce the man, make him fall in love with you, so deeply in love that he would do anything for you, even change his job. It may take a while but it will be worth it." The last part was said more to himself than me.

I didn't mind being sneaky but this just didn't sit right with me. "Are you sure it's necessary sir." I asked.

"Unfortunately yes." No matter how necessary it was I wanted to say no, however I wanted to keep my job too. "Now I know it will be hard for you Mr. Malfoy, but I think you're capable of it, and of coarse I will make it worth your while."

"My While sir?" now he had my attention.

"How would you like to go out in the field pitch ideas, work with the clients?" I didn't have to say anything for hi to know how much I wanted it. "I think the temporary title of Junior Agent would be nice, until I get what I want, at that point perhaps…Senior, Agent."

I couldn't refuse that offer. It would take me years to reach that status. With the kind of money that brought in I could afford a better place to live in, a nicer car, all of it, besides this was probably a good opportunity for this guy as well plus it's not as if I knew him.

"I'll do it." I said firmly.

"Perfect, I'll get all his details to you in a few days. It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Junior Agent Malfoy." Mr. Mesley said leading me out of his office. "Why don't you skive off early" he told me as I left the room. I smiled and thanked him before making my way to pick up my jacket and head to the elevator ignoring everyone's looks.

"Lori. Would you have someone from the 30th floor come bring Mr. Malfoy's things to his new office?" was the last thing I heard before the elevator doors closed. I was happy that I was getting my dreams but there was still a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't get rid of.


End file.
